Contractor shall perform a national survey to gather, compile, analyze, and report on the stated and documented status of cancer control programs in the United States. The objectives of this procurement include the gathering and analysis of complete, consistent, and valid information from program leaders in state and local agencies, DHEW, and volunteer agencies.